


Rooftop Tryst

by staraeryn



Series: Spider and the Bat [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/F, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Latex, Leather, Smut, Spandex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Batgirl traps Gwen, and finds out they can both have some fun.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Gwen Stacy, Batgirl/Gwen Stacy
Series: Spider and the Bat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rooftop Tryst

"Who are you?" 

The woman on top of Gwen held her wrists down above her head. Gwen was on her back, pinned to the roof by the redhead clad in a skintight black latex and leather suit straddling her hips. Internally, Gwen was screaming. She had been warped into an alternate reality by the multiverse portal, and not even an hour into this world she had been caught by one of their crimefighters. The grip on her wrists tightened and the redhead peered down at her. "I asked you a question."

Gwen wanted to be honest, say that she had no idea where she was. And the longer she remained here, laying on her back pinned down on the rooftop by a beautiful woman in tight leather, the more aware she was of her arousal growing against her will. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. "I could ask you the same thing."

The redhead loosened her grip, looking puzzled at her statement. "I'm Batgirl," she said, as if it were obvious. Gwen had a brief glimmer of hope that she would let her go, but instead she pressed down again, harder. "Now where are you from?" 

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are!" she exclaimed, a note of panic creeping into her voice as she became increasingly aware of the warmth in her crotch. "We could ask each other useless questions all day, or you could let me go and I'll explain everything!" 

Batgirl seemed to consider that, letting go of her wrists. She paused for a moment, leaning back, and then stopped on top of her. Gwen's cock was rock hard, and the skintight suit she was wearing didn't do anything to stop it from pressing into Batgirl's crotch. 

Batgirl smiled. "Look at that," she breathed softly, then rocked her hips against the body beneath her. Gwen's own hips stuttered up and she let out a moan involuntarily, and Batgirl's smile widened. "You're liking this, aren't you?" 

Gwen blushed bright red under her mask. This was definitely not what she expected - although, she considered there were worse possibilities. Batgirl shifted and moved her knees back in her straddling position, so that she could lean forward and press her smooth body up against Gwen's front. The redhead leaned her head down into the crook of Gwen's neck, right next to her hood, and breathed into her ear, "Just so you know, you're free to go anytime." 

That's when Gwen felt it. The girl on top had her own rock solid length hidden underneath her suit. From the new position Gwen could clearly feel Batgirl's stiff cock pressing up against her own, and she moaned out of reflex. The redhead took this as an invitation to continue, and started to thrust her hips in rhythm, their hard cocks rubbing against each other with every pass. The skintight spandex only served to increase Gwen's pleasure with its slick friction, her cock trapped between her body and the slick latex and lycra in her suit. Gwen brought her hands down and grabbed Batgirl's ass, and marveled at the firm flesh underneath. 

"Shit, Red, workout a bit?" Gwen said. Batgirl groaned at her statement and her touch, a guttural noise right in Gwen's ear. Batgirl wanted desperately to rip her unique lover's mask off and claim her mouth with her own - the only thing stopping her was the pressure building in her core. Considering the circumstances, she was enjoying this much more than she should.

There was still one thing in the way, however. Gwen tugged at the utility belt around her partner's waist. "Get this off," she demanded. "Now."

Batgirl giggled, a noise Gwen wasn't expecting. "You're not planning on attacking me, are you?" She stopped her movements and rose off Gwen to sit up straight, resting on her heels. She undid the yellow utility belt around her waist and threw it to the side, then stretched out her arms upwards. Even with Gwen's mask still on Batgirl could see that she was staring at every curve of her body. 

Without the belt in the way, Gwen could clearly see Batgirl's erection, thick and firm, straining against the material. She gently palmed it with a gloved hand, rubbing it through the thin fabric, and felt the cock twitch under her hand. Batgirl groaned in response, hips jerking to meet the contact. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

Taking her time to appreciate the moment, Gwen slowly cupped her hand around her partner's shaft and stroked it firmly. From her view, Batgirl looked amazing - hips spread while straddling Gwen, slowly rocking against her hand, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. The skintight leather suit Batgirl was wearing served to accentuate her curves, and focusing on that made Gwen aware of her own suit fitting perfectly around her strong form - and especially, the rock hard length in her crotch trapped against latex.

"God, yes," Gwen breathed out. She looked up and saw that Batgirl's eyes under her mask were full of lust. Gwen pulled against Batgirl's hips and thrust her own up, signaling her to resume their rooftop tryst. She heard Batgirl's breath hitch, and they both started to grind their bodies again. 

The two women found a rhythm where they fit together perfectly. Batgirl humping her hips in a smooth motion, dragging their thinly covered lengths to rub slickly against each other, then Gwen rising up to meet her on the return stroke. There was something about this, Gwen thought, that fit together so well, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization, the friction of their cocks trapped between them providing blissful stimulation. Her suit grew damp at the tip of her cock, leaking precum. She rested her head back against the roof as they humped, relaxing and enjoying the moment. 

Batgirl, for her part, was enjoying this just as much. The firm, spandex-clad body beneath her felt much, _much_ better than the body pillow she usually humped to get off. Never mind the fact that she knew next to nothing about this woman, not even what her face looked like. Her cock felt like it was straining for release inside her suit, completely encased in the tight fabric. The inside of the fabric provided just enough gentle friction against her member, and she could clearly feel Gwen moving beneath her. She was seeing the Batgirl outfit she wore every day in a new completely new light, and it sent erotic pleasure straight to her core. She leaned up, threw her head back and let out a loud moan again when Gwen hit a particularly pleasurable spot with her movements. 

Gwen could hardly believe they were doing this. She had been in this world for not even an hour, and now she was grinding against a smooth body on a rooftop, each of them encased in their skintight suits. Gwen grabbed her new lover, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck and one hand on the small of her back, and pulled her down to press against her. "I'm getting close," she groaned into Batgirl's ear. 

"Me too," Batgirl moaned in response, and she shifted her position, bracing her forearms against the roof as she increased her pace and started to grunt softly with each thrust. 

"Shit, Red," Gwen threw her head back as Batgirl relentlessly rutted against her, the movements growing almost frantic and desperate for release. Feeling her climax approaching, Gwen moved both of her palms down to her new lover's ass, kneading the firm flesh and pulling her tight against her own body. "Shit, I'm - _mnnff!!_ " 

Reaching her blissful peak, Gwen writhed in pleasure against the girl on top. Waves of electric pleasure coursed through her body as she cascaded over the edge. She closed her eyes tight and arched her back up as she groaned, the body grinding against her not letting up as liquid warmth exploded in her groin. Moans of pure satisfaction escaped from her mouth involuntarily as her pulsing cock released in her suit, soaking the fabric straight through with her cum, hips twitching upwards in ecstasy. The feeling of the suit slickening with her fluids against her bare skin only heightened her pleasure, lengthening her orgasm and coaxing more fluid out of her.

Batgirl was shocked to feel Gwen's cock pulsing against her own through both of their outfits. Gwen's cum had oozed through both layers of material, and feeling the other girl's sticky release on her cock sent Batgirl over the edge. 

Leaning down to bury her face next to Gwen's, Batgirl reached her own limit, the squirming girl beneath her serving to amplify her pleasure. A strangled cry escaped from her mouth. She pressed the front of her body firmly against her new lover, digging her hips down, striving for as much friction as possible against her member as she reached her apex. Batgirl had never felt such pleasure before, her cock convulsing within the latex, pumping cum straight into the tight suit. Her vision went white while her orgasm overtook her entire body, and she clenched her fists and arched her back as she surrendered to the feeling. Conscious thoughts faded into spontaneous moans, her mind focusing on the forced eruption of her cock against herself. 

Gwen took in deep breaths as her aftershocks tapered off. In her post-orgasm daze, she was faintly aware of her partner still moving against her - still _climaxing_ against her, she corrected as Batgirl's cock spasmed and released a spurt of cum. She acutely felt the massive splotch of cum now staining her suit, on her lower abdomen and center - and Batgirl's continued movements kept adding to the mess between them. At least that part of my outfit is black, she thought. 

Batgirl eventually slowed down and stopped her motions, rolling off of Gwen to rest by her side. Sitting up, Gwen grimaced at the feeling of the soaked fabric against her. She looked over at Batgirl's crotch and saw that she definitely had the same problem. The uncomfortable silence stretched between them, neither one wanting to say what they truly felt. 

Gwen pulled down her hood and took her mask off, throwing it to the side. She didn't care to hide her identity now - if anyone was looking at them, they would have seen way worse. Besides, she was now certain that this wasn't her world, so nobody would recognize her. Catching her breath, she noticed Batgirl staring at her with a mixture of puzzlement and disbelief on her face. 

"What, a girl can't take her mask off after cumming her brains out?" Gwen said with a smirk. She got a laugh in response, putting Gwen at ease. Batgirl took her own mask off at that, not that it was hiding much to begin with. 

"Shit," Batgirl said. "That was... something." She glanced down at herself and ran her gloved hand through the sticky wetness staining the suit. "Never made a mess like that before." 

"Tell me about it," Gwen giggled. Every little movement made her aware of the damp material hugging her body. 

"You never told me your name, blondie," Batgirl was staring at her, like she was trying to see if she recognized her. Gwen decided there was no point in withholding that. Sharing orgasms like that built a bond of trust, right?

"Gwen Stacy." She replied. Batgirl muttered under her breath, seeming to be lost in though on hearing that. Gwen was worried at that, and frantically started to elaborate. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not from your world, I fell through a portal - " Batgirl cut her off with a laugh. 

"I've seen crazier things happen, believe me. Tell me what happened when we're not soaked in cum." Batgirl stood up and started to put her utility belt back on. In truth, she did believe Gwen. Batgirl spent almost all of her free time studying criminals and vigilantes in the city, and she had never heard of this girl. Besides, if Gwen was going to try something, she would have done so by now. "Well, Gwen, I'm assuming you don't have a place here. My apartment's not far if you want to stay for a while." 

Gwen looked on in disbelief. She wasn't expecting the redhead to believe her, first of all, and then she could hardly believe that she was offering a place to stay. "I'd love to stay with you!" she exclaimed without thinking, then inwardly cringed. "Uh, I mean, yeah, it would be nice to change out of this suit."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this whole writing thing so any feedback, positive or otherwise, is appreciated


End file.
